


Cherry

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [41]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Oblivious Patrick, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Today was my birthday, here's my birthday present to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "I'm something stupid, do me"





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was today so I decided to write something self-indulgent. Originally this was supposed to be a little nsfw but I decided against it. However, if anyone wants more I might be down for writing a part 2...

Patrick sat slumped against the back wall overlooking the party scene with a sense of boredom stirring within him. Upon his head sat a tie-dyed pattern party hat, the thin rubber string cutting into his skin irritably, with metallic strings springing from the top just long enough to spill into his peripheral vision. Barely hanging between his wildberry blue stained lips sits a flattened purple noisemaker that he's not even sure works anymore.

Overall, Patrick would rather be anywhere else then at some five year old's birthday party at the moment. Not only was he not a fan of parties but he didn't even  _know_  the kid. In the back of his mind he tired to remember why he was even there- that is until his eyes caught sight of Wade, Gar, and Jp making their way over to his direction.

Much like himself the trio wore colorful party hats, their happy demeanors blending in with the overall happiness of the party. Wade and Gar blew into their noisemakers, watching as the tongues stretched out, nearly hitting each other's faces. Jp watched silently as he ate a ice-pop similar to the one Patrick had earlier, his however was cherry red. The three stopped as they stood in a half-circle around Patrick.

"Well don't you look like a bundle of joy," Gar said sheepishly as he blew his noisemaker, the loud high-pitched sound making Pat flinch.

"Shut up," Patrick sighed, sitting up a little straighter. The noisemaker hanging from his mouth dropped onto his lap before falling to the floor. For a moment Patrick related to it a little too much.

"Don't worry, the party should be over in an hour. You're not the only one here that could use a nap," Wade said and as if on cue the sound of a kid crying could be heard coming from the crowd of people. The group watched as a mother escorted her kid from the party, his hands and face stained blue from candy.

"Just promise us we won't have to carry you put like that," Gar said jokingly. Pat only smiled softly in return.

From the crowd of people someone shouted about last chance to get cake. Both Gar and Wade turned, as if ready to bolt to the food table, before turning back to look at the other two.

"Go ahead, I don't think either of us want any," Jp said as he licked drops off his melting ice-pop. They pair nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

Patrick sighed again as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"So," Jp began, as he plopped down into the metal chair next to the one Pat sat in. He turned a little so he was sitting facing the other. "I figured that out of the four of us, you would be the most ecstatic about coming to a children's party. What's wrong?"

Patrick turned his head watching Jp as he licked at the red frozen treat. He flicked his eyes up from Jp's mouth to meet his eyes. The look Jp gave him left a feeling of butterflies in his guy and he swallowed hard before responding.

"I don't know, man, maybe I'm tired. Maybe I'm coming down with something. Or maybe it's the fact that it's some kids party that's making me not want to do something stupid," Patrick turned his head, spotting Wade and Gar emerging again from the crowd, this time with cake, "but I could sure stand to do something stupid right now,"

_"I'm something stupid, do me."_

Jp has said it so softly that Patrick wasn't too sure if he actually heard it, but instead imagined it. Yet, when he whipped his head back around to look at Jp he noted the sudden flushness of his face and the way Jp seemed to avoid eye contact. Pat was nearly ready to question him before he heard Wade clear his throat. Patrick turned, looking back at them with slight annoyance.

"We can go now if you two want,"

+++

After Wade dropped the other three off at their hotel, they each made their ways to their own rooms. Upon entering, Patrick found himself face first into the worn full-size mattress still fully clothed. He felt tired, yet couldn't find it in him to actually fall asleep- rather his mind was too busy dissecting Jp's words from before.

Part of him thought that JP has only meant it as a joke. They had jokingly flirted before in videos and while at conventions, so this wasn't far from normal for the two. Plus, considering that the words sounded almost cliché, it didn't seem likely that Jp was being serious.

The other part of him however believed the opposite.

Patrick groaned as he rolled into his back, squinting at the orange and pink sunlight seeping through the otherwise dark room. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the fan spin, the sound of the propeller rattling away as it moved stale air around. Without sitting up, Patrick toed his shoes off and let out a sigh, something he had been doing a lot that day.

Not only had Jp sent his feelings on a confusing rollercoaster, but Patrick found himself questioning little things. Patrick could had written the comment off as a funny joke, he could've taken the fact that Jp's face had gotten notably redder to be from his ice-pop staining his face, and he could've taken the lacking of eye contact to be just because Wade and Gar had just come back. He could have, and that was what he was telling himself. But he couldn't, he couldn't because maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Jp liked him as more than a friend.

But what was that to Patrick?

As far as Patrick knew he was straight. He had never thought of himself as anything else. Not that there was something wrong with it, he just never thought it was for him. But, with this new possibility of Jp liking him... well now he isn't too sure about that.

Patrick's thoughts were interrupted by a series of quick knocks against the door. He debated whether to answer the door or to say he was sleeping and keep to his thoughts. Yet, when another series of knocks comes he finds himself rolling off the bed and opening the door to find an inpatient looking Gar on the other side.

"Finally," Gar mumbled, Patrick raised an eyebrow in return. "I was going to check out the game room down by the lobby. JP said he didn't want to come so I wanted to see if you were interested," Gar crossed his arms in front of his his chest as he finished his sentence, watching Pat as he waited for his response. Patrick bit the inside of his cheek, thinking, before shaking his head. Gar sighed.

"Alright, but if you change your mind feel free to join me," Gar turned and headed down the hall towards the elevator. Patrick watched him go before moving to re-enter his room and pausing again. He listened for the elevator's  _ding_  before stepping out of his room and making his way down a few doors. He stopped in front of one, pausing to take a deep breath, and knocked a little harder than he intended to. He could hear fumbling from the other side of the door before it was opened leaving Jp where it was.

"Oh," Jp breathed, "Hi,"

Patrick gave a tight smile, "Hey". They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Jp side stepped and gestured for Patrick to enter.

"So," Jp began, making his way into the room, "Did you want to talk about something or...?" Jp sat down on the bed and began picking at loose threads on the comforter.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Patrick shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I wanted to, uh, I want to talk about what you said earlier when we were at the party," Patrick watched as Jp bit his bottom lip, his eyes still averted down to the blanket.

"Yeah? What about it?" JP's voice came out as unsteady as Pat felt which let a small wave of relief move through him.

"I just, I don't know you were probably just joking and I'm just overthinking, but when I said, you know, when I said I could do something stupid. You know  _this_  is probably stupid I don't know, I-" 

"Woah, woah, okay. Wait calm down," Jp was now standing as he held Patrick's shoulders, shaking him a little bit. Patrick breathed in deeply, steadying himself before continuing.

"I just, was that just a joke or would you actually want me to..." Patrick made an almost erotic gesture with his hands, "Want me to " _do_ " you?"

Jp let go of Pat's shoulders, his face turning almost the same shade of red that the ice-pop dyed his lips, as he looked around the room.

"Yeah...? That might sound weird... but mean yeah I do," Patrick noted how Jp's voice became higher pitched as he spoke and smiled softly before frowning.

"Wait, so were you flirting with me?" Patrick asked, Jp's words finally setting in.

"I mean, I've been for the past 2 years but thanks for noticing," and with that, Patrick, who was sporting his own bright red blush, pulled Jp in to a kiss that was sweet and tasted strongly like cherry.


End file.
